Bombers Story
by Itsnotstorytimeyet
Summary: While Steve is in hospital & Tommy in prison, Pete & Bomber tell their story of joining the West Ham Gang. Please read & review


The Bomber Story

The new mini series, starts in Pete's flat this is forgetting the end part of the film.

As Matt is living Pete's flat it starts of with Pete getting up in the morning wearing is underpants only with Matt sleeping the sofa, Pete cooks breakfast but when Pete puts a pan of hot eggs & decides to throw over Matt to wake him up, so he walks over slowly & pours over the eggs.

With Matt jumping up as Pete laughing in, as Matt gets up & shouts "S**t" allowed as he gets up & calls Pete as a "b****d", a laughs as he wipes his neck.

As he laughs "finally, now always be up to wake up, so you can make the breakfast you sleeping c**t, now breakfast is done. So come to the table before a throw out the window onto Mr Wandburn" said Pete as walks to the table with pan in his hand, as Matt follows him to the table with two fry-ups.

Matt picks stuck into is breakfast drinks is orange juice "So who his Mr Wandburn", as Pete is chewing a sausage "Oh my land lord, complete old w****k from India, always banging stop playing your f***king music so loud. Stop shagging, oh & get you p***s out of that women's c***t" said Pete as they both laugh continue there breakfast.

"So how long have been living here?" said Matt as he cuts his sausage, "Well after left my mum & dads house well my mums, house before he left for another world, & Steve knocking some w***kers teeth out back in 1989, when I finished school my grades were very good, I loved West Ham of course but in the meantime you need money don't you, because I got sick of asking Dad for £5, I think that's what killed him. (Both snigger) Anyway my mum was doing right for herself, well apart from sleeping with 3 blokes while dad was in Prakhurst, for kicking some Charlton c***t undercover policeman, & was put away for months, I had some good results at School I went East London college & I was smart as f**k in them days while dad was away I admitted stuff like I wanted to become teacher, as when dad was around I would act as some hard man, like Steve who was 23 & I thought if ever told dad the things I want to do he would kill me, It was like I wasn't gay I'm straight, but dad finding out I was brainy at school, I wouldn't have become part of our Green Street what like Steve, anyway my mum saved over £1000, for me to go to Oxford, I couldn't believe it I was there for months studding to become a teacher. Three months after that dad was released & mum told him everything & he came to see me at Oxford, & when I seen him I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't he was so happy. He hugged me & was so proud of me, & think it was because even though Steve may now look the smartest he was failure at school, after gave up the major back in 1995. He reliant school & then in 2000 got a job in a bank two years later Shannon what through the door & later two years later bells, leg other & little man, there you are. Anyway I shouldn't be telling you all this stuff" Said Pete as digs back into is sausage

"No, come on I told you my story" Said Matt as he stop is breakfast, & so does Pete "Alright as long keep your f***king mouth shut & do not tell the others except from Steve as he already knows, anyway when I came from the Christmas holiday mum & dad proud, then Steve gave me a black look & called me Judas, as he felt like that I became journalist or something, but I was not I would never join them f***kers ,so I'd explained I was not interested journalism & I was in teaching he laughed, & said that what they all say, & we had a bit of a little smack of each other but mum & dad stopped it & when he said that I was think was doing the right thing of becoming a teacher as if I was suppose to be West Ham till I die, but my dad told not to listen to him & from then dad & Steve had a bit of bad relationship as they were shouting a lot Dad stopped going with Steve to football matches, & after that Steve accused me of changing him. Anyway six months later dad died, Steve blamed himself but still gave me black looks even nowhere days he still blames himself of killing dad but he was so upset as I was, at the time I was back at University & after they dad when I finish my degree get a job as teacher, take my dads role in West Ham take his pride, & stand together with the major Steve but I was in Oxford years & on my final year Steve gave up the major & everyone thought the GSE was over so I brought it back, as my dad would turn in his grave to see the GSE gone forever, anyway even though it not the same back in the major days & getting the same way & maybe better, but even to being part of the GSE of West Ham, I never regret getting my degree at Oxford also teaching kids, like I don't teach them to violence or swearing I teach them history & P.E. Anyway Steve later on said sorry for calling me Judas & agrees for me to get my degree but now he as swooped places with me as he never stepped foot near Upton Park since that day" Said Pete as acts serious, also he digs back into his breakfast

"How did your dad die?" Said Matt, "Well he was heavy drinker, you see also he had high blood pressure so all of that killed him, plus he find out about mums affairs" Said Pete as chewing is Egg.

Matt then cuts is bacon, "So who are playing today then?" said Matt, "Well nobody England day you see" Said Pete as drinks down is orange juice.

Later on Matt & Pete are walking down the streets to the Abbey, to met the rest of them, "So why is bomber so angry at me all the time" Said Matt, "What, who that f**king Judas, well can't expect him to welcome you with arms, he used be on of the hard man. He's another like you came from nowhere just turned in middle of fight 5 years ago, I think we were home to Middlesbrough after losing 3-0 to them, he was on the hardest b****t you could see for the first time in my life I was f***king scared of him when we first met & you'd be glad he was your side. Mind you later on we were pals & sometimes I'd wished to smash face in, but the night he put my brother in hospital, I felt like killing him" Said Pete as walks down the lane towards the pub.

The abbey still a bit damaged after the Tommy Millwall mob, got the pub set fired to also the smashed windows, but Terry still lets business move on even though he just put cardboards on the windows.

As they enter the pub the well greeted by the rest of the gang apart from bomber, "So how's Steve?" said Dave who is works as cabin crew on a airline. "Well a bit better from that other night, but luckily to live after that night. Anyway I'm going to visit him today" Said Pete as he lights a fag up, "Ye'h said I asked, wouldn't yer" Said Dave, "No I'll say I Steve you know Dave well he says he wants you to die a painful death, let me piss over you, no off course I tell you asked" Said Pete as they all laugh.

Then Mick comes him the who says b***x to Matt in the film after the Karate Kid thing, anyway Mick comes in excited with a newspaper in his hand "Hey come have look at this" said Mick as he throws the newspaper, what is the East London Gazette, with on the front Tommy Hatcher on the photo being arrested by police while sticking two fingers up at the photographer, as it says on the front local football hooligan arrested. As Pete reads it out "Last night seen Millwall home to Stoke City in the league after the game the result finished 2-1 to Millwall, but later on the night is Barney Street not far from the New Den seen some violence as vast mob of Millwall fans & Stoke fans met in the street what ended up in a scrap a local resident of the street was woke up by the noise & called the police ,the police arrived five minutes later & stopped the fight but one of the worst football hooligan in London was caught. As Tommy Hatcher known of the head mob of Millwall was arrested he was charged of assault, also but in suspect for assaulting a vicar a few weeks ago, Tommy Hatcher looks like a ten year jail sentence. Police announced that the reckon this one of main arrest of London as this could end part of football hooliganism in England one of violence mob leader as been caught" Said Pete as he read the paper as they all cheered & celebrated.

As Pete shouts "All drinks all round, Terry my son!!!!" As Terry shouts back "No all drinks on me!" said Terry as the entire pub jumps in the hear cheer as see you now go through all drinks they drink pints whiskey's in celebration as they sing "West Ham we love you & Tommy Hatchers is in the nick" as Pete & Matt are standing on table singing

Next Bomber comes through the door as complete silence through out the pub as he walks in as everyone stairs at him as Pete shouts "F**k off you traitor" as the entire pub agrees as Terry bents of the bar & shouts "What you doing f***king here you bared now f**k off back to prison with the rest of you Millwall mob" Said Terry

As Bomber steps towards the bar picks up somebody glass of whisky picks up in the here to shout "Ladies & Gentleman a toast to the police, as they caught a w***ker known as Tommy f**king Hatcher" As the pub cheers & agrees as everything continues as people chat to each other & the music plays again.

As Bomber walks towards Terry, as Terry is still bent of the counter with angry face on him, "I told you I don't what to see you f**king ugly face in here again, now p*ss off" Said Terry, as Bomber pats on the head walks past him towards Pete's table as Pete is looking angry at him, as Bomber as a fag in his mouth "How are you broth?", said Bomber as smokes is fag with still an angry face from Pete "What are f**king doing here, go on you'd better p*ss off back to the police station trying to bale out Terry Hatcher" Said Pete in angry face

"A West Ham fan always come back" Said Bomber, as Pete comes over & hugs him, as they all cheer as Pete tells him to sit down this time with smile of his face, as Dave brings is him pint "Here you go Bomb, & welcome back broth" Said Dave as pats on the back

TO BE MORE MADE


End file.
